


That Same Day

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Haiba Lev, Beta Yachi Hitoka, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: The beginning is always the best part.





	1. Yachi and Yamaguchi

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the same day our other boys were at Mouse Land.

Yamaguchi was supposed to buy eggs, and then go straight home. Which was exactly what he’d planned on doing.

And he _had_ for the most part. Gone to buy the eggs, that is. Making sure he got just the right brand because his mother _insisted_ on using those particular ones, declaring that her cakes only deserved the highest quality of ingredients.

Because her cakes were, as everyone knew, spectacular.

Apparently, it was how his parents had met. And had, by default, fallen in love.

“The best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

That’s what his mom always said.

Yamaguchi wondered if that worked with women too. Because if it did then he’d definitely need to learn how to cook better. What was easier, cooking or baking? He wasn’t really sure. From watching his mom, both looked really _really_ hard.

He sighed. There was no point in cooking if he couldn’t even _talk_ to the girl he liked.

Well…he could if he wanted. Tsukki had gotten her number for him. Had said the first years should all have each other’s contacts in case of anything. Had even held in his grimace while Kageyama _punched_ his number into Tsukki’s phone, and Hinata typed it in with greasy fingers.

And with trembling hands Yamaguchi had typed his number into Yachi’s white phone that had a cute little bunny charm hanging from the top. Did she like bunnies, then?

Maybe he could bake her a cupcake? And add little bunny ears? His mom probably knew how to do something like that.

He blushed at the thought. If he told his mom there’d be no end to it. She’d probably already start planning their wedding.

_My boy is such a catch!_

That’s what his mom would say.

Which was beyond embarrassing. Because there were a lot of better people out there. People who didn’t get all nervous when talking, and who had real skill.

Yamaguchi was just positively average. Even his _status_ was average.

Not that he hated it, exactly. And it’s not like he’d ever expected to present as an alpha or anything like that. But he’d always assumed he would’ve presented as an omega. He’d just always grown up with that mentality. Had accepted it. Was ready for it to happen. And then he’d have an alpha to take care of him. Male or Female, he didn’t particularly mind. So long as he loved them, and they loved him back.

But he wasn’t an omega.

He was a beta. So life just…went on as usual. Well, except where Tsukki was concerned. Talk about surprises.

Yamaguchi was _positive_ Tsukki was going to be a beta. And if that didn’t happen, then his friend would have definitely presented as an alpha instead. Because Tsukki just had a way of making people move out of his way with a single glare. It was something Tadashi always admired, but knew he’d never achieve.

So, when Tsukki was presented as an omega…

It was…weird at best.

Not that their friendship changed in any way. Yamaguchi tried to be as supportive as possible. But the thing with Tsukki is that he never asks for help. And it takes a whole hell of a lot to figure out when to offer and _how_ to offer in a way that wouldn’t piss the omega off. But by now he was used to it. And those beta patches worked wonders for Kei. And if Kei was happy then that was all that really mattered.

Which was why Yamaguchi supported Kuroo one hundred percent. Because although he hadn’t seen them interact all that much, they _were_ interacting. Which was a pretty huge step as far as Tsukishima was concerned.

He wondered how today was going for them. Because for them to go on a date was one thing. For them to go to _Mouse Land_ was another thing entirely. And for Tsukki to _agree_ to something like that—no, to _suggest_ it—

Tsukki liked Kuroo. That’s all there was to it. And really, Tsukki should consider himself lucky. Because it really wasn’t all that easy to find someone you like, let alone someone that likes you back. And then you know, getting the courage to go and _talk_ to said person.

Life just wasn’t easy that way. Yamaguchi knew that. Was totally ok with that. It's just how things were, he guessed. It’s not like he was going to run into her on the way home or anything like that. So he’d just carefully carry these eggs, and make sure he made it in time to practice his serve some more before the sun went down.

Which totally would have happened.

Except he ran into Yachi on the way home.

Well, not _literally,_ but she was at the park he passed by, and he tightened his hold on the eggs, wondering if he should maybe throw her a wave or something. But then he noticed she was in between two little kids, who seemed to be yelling at each other over something.

He shouldn’t go over there. She looked like she was dealing with something. He definitely, absolutely should _not_ walk towards her. What would he even say? No, definitely not. He'd just end up making a mumbling mess of himself.

He went towards her.

Couldn't help it really. He just wanted to say hi. Because how often did things like this happen, really? He cleared his throat, hesitantly calling her name once he was close enough. But she was dealing with the two boys, so she didn’t hear him.

_Be a man, Tadashi._

“U-Um! Yachi!?”

“—told you to share!”

Yamaguchi didn’t really remember much else after that, since he’d taken a toy truck to the face.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry! Oh my god! _Yamaguchi_!!!”

“H-Hi Yachi—”

“Oh my god are you ok! I didn’t— they’re just—Haru, Reiji! A-Apolgize!”

One of the little boys looked up at Yachi, before saying “But you were the one that hit him.”

Yachi paled, before turning bright red, and then facing Yamaguchi once again, who by now had his hand over his face.

“Ahh, it’s fine, don’t worry about it,” he told her, waving the other hand, “It’s a bad time,” he chuckled nervously, “Are those your brothers?”

“Cousins!” She said quickly, “I’m supposed to be taking care of them, but I think for the most part— ah wait your face! Please let me see. You’re not dizzy are you?”

Yamaguchi smiled weakly, before lowering his hand to allow her to see, cringing when she saw her gasp. “Ha…is it that bad?”

“You can’t go home like that! Ahh is there anyone who can take you?”

“I can walk—”

“Oh my gosh you can still see out of it right? Ice! We definitely need ice. Oh I know! Tsukishima-kun will know what to do!”

“He’s not really—”

She’d already pulled out her phone, shushing her cousins and telling them to play nice while she dealt with the situation.

“Sorry,” she said, the phone still ringing, “It’s the first time I’m taking care of them all on my own and—Tsukishima-kun!!”

Yamaguchi swallowed thickly, feeling horribly uneasy. He didn’t think he was bleeding or anything like that. But at the same time everything did feel sort of slow. Maybe he should have sat down...

“It’s Yamaguchi, he’s— well I didn’t know what to do! And I don’t— There’s a lot—- Ahh sorry sorry it just looks so bad!”

For some reason, it _really_ bothered him that Yachi was talking to Tsukki so casually on the phone. Well, not that this was _casual,_ exactly. But Tsukki was on a date of his own. So this was just bad time all around, no matter how you looked at it. With as much politeness as he could muster, he pried the phone away from Yachi.

“Ah, Tsukki, sorry to bother you.”

“What happened.” Always such a cold tone with him. As if he were trying to figure everything out. So Yamaguchi did the only thing he could: laugh nervously. “Nothing! Everything’s fine.”

“It’s not true,” Yachi said quickly, in a bit of a panic “His eye is completely—”

Yamaguchi chuckled again, trying to do his absolute best to diffuse the situation that shouldn’t have even been a situation to begin with. “It’s nothing to worry about. I sort of got punched but—”

“You got punched?” Tsukki said, “By who?”

Ah. That was definitely a poor choice of words. “I’ll explain later!” he rambled, “Please enjoy your date!” He then quickly hung up, turning to Yachi and giving her a lopsided smile before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. _Very_ awkwardly.

“Sorry about all that.” He stuttered.

“No! I should be the one apologizing—”

“It’s fine, really—”

“Let me make it up to you!”

Yamaguchi was about to tell her not to worry about it, but then he got to thinking. Because would it be so bad if he _let_ her make it up to him? What would they do, exactly? That wouldn’t be such a bad thing, right? He could get to know her a little better that way. And she him. And then maybe…

Maybe…

“OK!”

Crap, did he just shout?

He probably did, considering how surprised she looked, and how red he felt. “I-I’ll take you up on it!” He corrected, “I mean. Y-You’re good with English so…I was wondering…if maybe…mymommakesgoodcakes! So if you ever wanted…tostudyatmyhouseorsomething…”

What the hell was he doing?

Yachi smiled shyly, giving him a hesitant nod. “Y-Yeah. T-That’s fine. Um, I have to go, the boys eat an early dinner…um…please put ice on your eye! When you get home! Are you sure you're ok on your own?”

Yamaguchi nodded, saying he was fine, and that he'd definitely put some ice to it, before the two parted ways.

His heart had never beat so fast.

He couldn’t calm down, his hands sweating even though the moment had already passed. If taking a truck to the face was what it took for him to get closer to Yachi then that was something he didn’t really mind. It _hurt,_ sure, but the way his heart kept expanding and making his chest all tight and fluttery was well worth it.

And she was just so sweetly concerned over him. Of course, he knew that she would've been like that no matter who got hurt. That’s just the way she was. But that was what he liked the most about her. How genuinely kind she was. It was sort of hard to find these days. And even though he knew she was perfectly nice to everyone, and had anyone else been in his shoes, those events probably would have played out in the exact same way...there was a small part of Yamaguchi that hoped—really _really_ hoped— she was stuttering as much as she was because it was _him_ and not because of the wound itself.

But that was sort of a bad thing to think about. 

Because when he did, he absolutely could not stop smiling. 


	2. Kenma and Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo was always right about these things.

On Saturdays, Kenma Kozume would play his video games outside, because Kuroo said he needed fresh air. Which was a really annoying thing to have to deal with, but it got Tetsu off his back so it worked out just fine. Besides, it also got Kenma out of having to do any household chores on Saturday. Which was quite nice. 

And after a few years of doing this Kenma had found himself a nice cozy spot under a large tree. He didn’t know what kind it was. But it was big and shielded him from the sun so his screen didn’t get a glare. And that was all that mattered. 

Today was a little different though. It was windier than usual. And also, he wouldn’t be going to Kuroo’s house today afterwards for food. Which was sort of annoying. Well, not annoying exactly. Inconvenient was more like it. But it was bound to happen eventually. Because  Kuroo had always been in love with love. Although Kenma was pretty sure this was the first time he’d ever _actually_ fallen for someone. 

And it was annoying as hell.

Suddenly Tetsurou claimed to be a love _expert,_ giving Kenma advice he _hadn’t_ asked for, and going out of his way to make sure Lev always heard it too. 

But even still, Kenma knew the alpha had good intentions. And it was Kuroo’s way of showing just how happy he was. He was just being an alpha, showing off his relationship to any and everyone. It was definitely a pride thing. But it was exactly that pride that made Kenma so wary of alphas in the first place. 

Because most, if not all, were hopelessly overbearing.

_Which is why you should give Lev a chance. You know you like him._

Oh god that was gross. He could hear Kuroo’s voice in his own head. 

It’s not that he didn’t _want_ to give Lev a chance. He just didn’t want to give him _the_ chance, that was all. If that made sense. Because Kenma got the feeling it’d be all downhill from there, no matter what. And that sort of thing wasn’t anything he really wanted to deal with right now. 

All he wanted was to reach the next level on this game. He kept dying for some reason. It was frustrating, to the point where it almost wasn’t fun anymore. Almost. 

But maybe the change in scenery would give him a new perspective, and he could finally get on to the next part. He’d been trying since Thursday, after all. 

So he sat down, nuzzled up against the bark of the tree, and played. 

And he would have continued to play, except a shadow fell over his screen. And he didn’t even have to look up to know who it was. Because only one person could have a shadow that long. 

“What are you doing here.” He said, not looking up. Though, that was a stupid question. He already knew what the first-year was doing here. Knew that Kuroo had been the one to tell him where Kenma was on the weekends. 

Kuroo really needed to stop playing matchmaker.

“Oh! K-Kenma-senpai! I was…walking! Just walking!” 

It seemed Lev was incapable of speaking normally. Rather, it was a series of cut-up shouts. Which was amusing.

Sort of.

Mostly annoying.

...Ish.

“Keep walking then.” Kenma mumbled, dying for the thirty-seventh time. 

The Russian didn’t move, and Kenma exhaled, looking up. “What is it?” 

“I-If—I know that if we just! If it’s only a little bit of time! I can prove to Kenma-senpai that—”

“You’re too loud,” Kenma sighed, “You can stay if you’re quiet.” 

The beta fell to the ground, looking like an eager puppy, crossing his long legs and sitting across from Kenma. The omega merely glanced at him, quickly looking away, because those eyes were far too green. 

“I’ll be the quietest person Kenma-senpai has ever met!”

Kenma closed his eyes. “I told you to stop calling me senpai.”

“O-Oh! Right! K-Kozume, then?”

His head shot up, a weird, thick feeling like syrup stuffing his chest. Not even Kuroo called him that. “Just…Kenma…” He muttered. 

Rather than a lion, Lev was more like an overgrown cub. Completely ignorant to boundaries. He’d get bored soon, just sitting there. But that wasn’t exactly Kenma’s problem, was it? So he restarted his game again, getting rather irritated at the little trumpet that signaled the beginning of a round. He just wanted to win already. 

And he got really close, too. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. A while, considering the sun was behind them now. Lev had been surprisingly quiet. Speaking in quick bursts on occasion, because he was _Lev_ after all, and he’d gotten annoyingly close to Kenma, looking over his shoulder while he played. But for the most part, he was quiet.

Which was good. Because Kenma needed to concentrate on the game. And _not_ on those sharp green eyes. 

But his dedication was rewarded, because just two more moves and—

“You’re doing really good!” Lev blurted.

Kenma ignored him, not wanting to—

“I bet you can win this time!”

_Why was that so irritating?_

“Oh oh! Kenma! Dodge it dodge it!”

“I _know._ ” He spat, “Be quiet, I can’t concentrate.”

“Oh right! SORRY!” 

It was enough to make Kenma glance over at the beta for a second. It was a single _second,_ but it was distraction enough. 

And he lost.

Again. 

His hands dropped unceremoniously to his lap, his game falling limply against his leg. What a waste. 

He looked up, meeting sparkling green eyes that were lined with tears.

He didn't need this right now.

“What’re you crying for? I’m the one who lost.”

“It’s because! I’m so sorry! Kenma-senpai lost because of me! A-After I said I’d be quiet!” Lev paused to choke on his sobs, wiping his eyes with the bottom of his palm, “I was trying really really hard but I got really excited because Kenma-senpai is really cool and we were sitting so close and you probably hate me now but I really really don’t want—“ 

Kenma really couldn’t take it anymore. Because he was _really_ annoyed, but not because he lost. More like, he was pissed the beta was crying. Maybe it was omega instinct, feeling the need to soothe someone who was crying. That protective maternal part of him that made him nuzzle the beta’s cheek. 

“Betas aren’t supposed to be such babies,” he muttered, still clutching to his game as he settled himself in the Russian’s lap. Lev had such long legs that Kenma was perfectly comfortable, feeling all wrapped up like that. It was almost like his own personal nest. Comfy and cozy. 

Which wasn’t…all bad, he supposed. 

“K-Kenma-senpai?”

He really wasn’t ever going to drop the ‘senpai’, was he?

“Just stay like this until I pass the level. Your ridiculously long body blocks the wind.” 

He could feel the beta shaking around him, hesitating with his hands, closing his fists and setting them down on the grass.

“O-Ok.” Lev bubbled, face bright red. 

Hm. That was interesting. He was much more quiet like this. Maybe Kenma should have done that a long time ago. And he was mostly just curious, when he leaned into the beta, resting his head against the first year’s chest while he restarted his game. He could hear his heartbeat. It was really, _really_ fast. And for one reason or another, that made Kenma smile. 

“K-Kenma?” Lev whispered. 

“Mm.” He kept his eyes on the screen, fingers moving quickly. 

Lev shifted nervously, Kenma able to sense the heightened anxiousness coming from the beta. It was interesting. Generally, betas didn’t give off such strong scents. Of course, Lev was anything but ordinary.

“Can I hug you?” Those long fingers tugged at the grass, hopelessly nervous. It was almost cute. 

“Not too tight,” he murmured lazily, “I need to breathe.” 

Lev nodded a bit too much, a bit too fast to be considered normal, shaky hands wrapping around Kenma’s small torso.

“Is this…ok?”

“It’s fine.”

But the truth was, it was more than fine. Because Lev was ridiculously warm. Like a giant personal hoodie. And it was…nice. Kenma could definitely get used to that. Was already used to it, actually. Which was sort of crazy. Considering it’d been all of three minutes. 

If he had any less self control, he might’ve started to purr. But he figured, at least for today, he’d save the beta any more unneeded embarrassment. 

“Hey,” he muttered, tugging at the beta’s shirt and pausing his game. “I’m hungry.” Kenma said with a yawn, nuzzling in just a bit closer. 

“Um! Ok! We can food! I mean we can eat! I mean—”

Kenma yawned again, falling completely against the beta, “Too tired.” 

Lev tightened his hold on the omega, thoroughly distressed and confused. And Kenma smiled against the beta’s chest, because it was kind of cute when Lev was all panicking like that. 

Maybe that was mean. But it made Kenma laugh anyway. 

Lev looked at him questioningly, looking sort of scared behind those bright eyes, wondering if maybe he’d done something wrong. Kenma stood up, prying himself away and stretching with another loud yawn. “Yes,” He said.

“K-Kenma?”

The omega stuck his game in his pocket, not looking at the beta. “That’s my answer. You’re always asking, aren’t you?” 

Kenma probably went deaf after that, the beta’s shouts of _Kenma-senpai!!!_ And bold declarations of loveresonating through the entire neighborhood. 

They’d have to work on Lev’s volume, that was for sure. Or he’d never pass another level ever again. But Lev was bubbling _so_ much, that Kenma couldn’t exactly say he minded it. So he just kind of sighed. But it was a weirdly happy sort of sigh. 

“Oh that’s right!” Lev said suddenly.

“What is it?” Kenma said, as they began walking towards the nearest ramen place. 

“I have to tell Kuroo-senpai!”

Kenma scoffed, pulling out his phone. “It’s fine,” he said, “I’ll tell him later.” 

He knew Kuroo would have that annoying 'told you so' face once he found out. So for now, Kenma just wanted to enjoy his time with this overly excited lion cub. He was annoying, and clumsy, and most of all _loud,_ but...

Kenma supposed he was loud enough for the both of them. So something like this...was good.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I almost forgot! This is based on the conversation/fangirl sequence wordstalktome and I had a while back lol. It finally happened girl!! Ty for the inspiration XD

**Author's Note:**

> Gwaaaahhh hey guys! It's been a while I apologize! But I've been drowning in Iwaoi feels and I've decided to start another work! It's a delinquent! AU where Oikawa is your typical rich kid and Iwa is the mysterious bad boy. You can find it under Cigarettes and Soda for anyone who wants to go check it out! (Iwa with tattoos? Damn right I did) Haha for everyone else, hope you enjoyed the update! Next is KenLev :D Comments are much appreciated ^o^


End file.
